Talk:Age of Ultron Vol 1 9
Temporal Paradoxes I have a proposal to make: move James Howlett (Earth-61112) and Susan Storm (Earth-61112) to James Howlett (Temporal Paradox) (Earth-61112) and Susan Storm (Temporal Paradox) (Earth-61112) so we can move James Howlett (Earth-TRN279) and Susan Storm (Earth-TRN279) to James Howlett (Earth-61112) and Susan Storm (Earth-61112) and then delete Earth-TRN279. I propose this because: * Even knowing the Multiverse allows an universe similar to Earth-61112 to exist, Age of Ultron is a time-travel story; Which leads us to the next topic, which is: * They used Doctor Doom's Time Platform to travel to the past, and as of , we know that, thanks to his (as Black Panther put it) "quasi-mystical 'Doomlock' technology", it allows its users to cross their own timelines, making it clear that they are the direct divergent counterparts of the originals Wolverine and Invisible Woman of Earth-61112, and not counterparts from a similar universe; To back this claim up: * Just three realities were involved in the Age of Ultron event per , and they are: Earth-616, Earth-61112, and Earth-26111. In other words, there isn't a fourth reality involved. This book also identifies the Wolverine who was stopped from killing Hank Pym as the "earlier self" of the Wolverine who stopped him. And last but not least: * Other Temporal Paradoxes are named in such fashion; What do you think? --TMAO (talk) 21:27, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :The only issue I have is which pair becomes the temporal paradoxes. Originally my idea was that the TRN279-characters were to become temporal paradoxes, since it would seem weird for the 61112-duo from the Age of Ultron-comics to having the "Temporal Paradox" as part of their names before they even time-traveled to accidentally create 26111. :KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 21:43, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::I think that the duo who killed Pym should be regarded as temporal paradoxes because the Wolverine of this duo went back in time and prevented his past self from killing Pym, thus his existence became a paradox. How could he go to Earth-26111 if he didn't kill Pym to create that timeline? And how could Invisible Woman die there then? ::--TMAO (talk) 21:48, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::Good point. I only just now were reminded of the existence of the characters from the Spider(fly) Effect Infinite comics, Peter Parker (Tony Richards) (Earth-616), Cindy Moon (Jessica Drew) (Earth-616), and Ines Harper (Chronosaurus Rex) (Earth-616). In the context of when the first few issues came out, the reader didn't know they were temporal paradoxes, but it wasn't until the end that they were revealed to be because of the time traveling. :::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 16:23, March 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::Another similar example is that of the alternate Ahura Boltagon who became Kang in the first arc of the ''Uncanny Inhumans'' series. His status as a temporal paradox was just revealed to the reader in the end of the arc, after his death at the hands of Black Bolt. ::::--TMAO (talk) 20:20, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :I should point out that I deleted the page for Earth-TRN279 since it was already slated for deletion. :Ershelby (talk) 09:47, January 21, 2018 (UTC)